


Dear Stiles

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: In the days that followed Stiles wouldn’t get out of bed and resisted all efforts to get him to do so.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Dear Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: December 28/20: **drawer, gather, death**

The pack gathered around the Sheriff’s grave, Stiles still in a state of shock. Parrish had been the one to tell them all after Lydia had screamed.

In the days that followed Stiles wouldn’t get out of bed and resisted all efforts to get him to do so.

It concerned the pack, especially Derek, who worried about his mate.

Walking aimlessly around the house, Derek opened a drawer in the sheriff’s study and discovered a letter.

“Stiles, I found a letter in your dad’s drawer. It’s addressed to you.”

Stiles looked at Derek before he opened the letter, “Dear Stiles…”


End file.
